Dan and Phil
Dan & Phil Dan discovered Phil on YouTube. At this stage Phil was slowly becoming a popular You Tuber, but Dan on the other hand hadn't started making YouTube videos yet. Dan was (and probably still is) a big fan of Phil's videos, and so he contacted him through twitter. They eventually became internet friends. Phil even encouraged Dan to make his first YouTube video HELLO INTERNET which was soon uploaded on the 16th of October 2009. Dan and Phil first met in Manchester on the 19th of October 2009, although there has been controversy over conflicting stories of exactly how they met. Their version of events is that they met at the train station, and then went on the Manchester eye. Shortly after, on the 25th, they made a more comical version of how they became friends on Dan's YouTube channel called "how to befriend your favourite internet stars". Dan and Phil moved in together on the 10th of August 2011 in their Manchester flat (and has since moved into their London flat on the 23rd of July 2012). They have since accomplished many things both alone and together. DanandPhilGAMES In 2014, Dan and Phil announced that they would be starting their own gaming channel named DanandPhilGAMES. You can read more about Dan and Phil's gaming channel by clicking here. DanAndPhilCRAFTS Made as an April fools joke, DanAndPhilCRAFTS was a channel created by Dan and Phil on the first of April 2015. Their only videos on the channel is a video on how to create square flakes and a video on how to create glitter faces. The video was filmed on a webcam and Dan and Phil's fringes have been reversed (With Phil's being on the right and Dan's being on the left). The phrase "Don't cry, craft!" became a meme after the video was uploaded. The idea for the channel came out of a gaming video that can be found on their gaming channel. Getting a Silver Play Button Due to the success of the channel, Dan and Phil were presented with a silver play button for DanAndPhilCRAFTS during Summer in the city in 2015. The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire (Released October 8th 2015) Buy Dan and Phil's book http://www.danandphilshop.com/products/the-amazing-book-is-not-on-fire Now available to purchase, TABINOF was first announced in March 2015 with a reveal trailer. The book contains over 200 matte pages and includes content written about Dan and Phil themselves. If you wish to read more on this then head over to The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire page. The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire (2015-2016) To accompany the book, Dan and Phil went on a tour around the UK. The tour will also be going to the US and other countries if given high enough demand (which seems likely at this point in time). The tour is said to incorporate things from old performances and shall also incorporate some audience participation (through 7 second challenges, weird crafts, and stage participation). If you would like to learn more about TATINOF then [Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire|click here ass Brit Awards In 2014 and 2015, Dan and Phil have been asked by the Brit awards to host the on-line version of the show. For both years, they recorded extra content such as behind the scenes footage and interviews with celebrities. As the program was televised in the UK, it may not have been possible for UK residents to watch the Brit awards on-line, as the on-line version was to allow people from other countries to watch the Brits. Having said this clips can still be found of Dan and Phil during the live event for 2015 on Danisnotonfirevyou1's channel Dan and Phil SIM In 2014 Dan and Phil announced their very own sim card with EE. The sim card was only available to UK residents that were already on an EE contract (alongside a couple of other phone companies). By gaining access to the SIM people could get exclusive texts from Dan and Phil, get pictures and ringtones, and they even had the chance to be called by Dan and Phil themselves. Although the SIM cards were limited, some people received two SIM cards. For those who could not or did not get the Dan and Phil SIM a list of downloads and screenshots of the texts can be found on this page *TO DO* Radio Show Previously Dan and Phil have recorded Christmas episodes for BBC Radio One. However in 2012 they were asked to host a radio show on Sundays. Request show 2013-September 2014 In 2013 Dan and Phil announced that they would be starting a request show on Sundays from 7- 9 (UK time), which was fully interactive allowing their phans to send in texts, tweets, videos, drawings, suggest songs, and take part in "Fan Wars" (which was then later changed to "i dot know how to internet"). The show was completely live and each week there would be a different Dan Vs. Phil, where Dan and Phil would take part in strange and bizzzare chalanges. The BBC's You-Tube has various clips of the show along with some full length versions of the request show. The show lasted around 2 years before it changed to the "Internet Takeover" lol Internet Takeover September 2014-? As of September 2014, Dan and Phil have started a new radio-show re-placing their request show on a Sunday night. The internet takeover is on Mondays from 9-10 pm (UK time) and is presented by a different You-Tuber each week (although every first Monday of every month is still presented by Dan ad Phil) allowing You-Tubers to play the music that they like as well as discuss different topics however, unlike the Sunday show the episodes are pre-recorded (apart from Dan and Phil's show- which they do live). Every You-Tuber on the show (including Dan and Phil themselves) take part in the intenserview, a series of questions created by Dan and Phil that are to be answered in the quickest time possible. When Dan and Phil are on the show, artwork can still be seen in the background (most have been taken from the previous show and kept) although it is unknown if people are still able to send in things to the show. Each week You-Tubers on the show take part in the radio challenge tag. You-Tubers are sent a challenge to do whilst reading a paragraph of text, challenges are set by the You-Tuber that was previously on the show. Big Hero 6 In 2015 it was announced by Disney (Via their UK twitter account) that Dan and Phil would appear in big Hero 6 as cameo voice roles. Dan played the role of Male Technician 1 and Phil played the role of Male Technician 2. However, their voices can only be heard in the UK release of the film and do not appear on the DVD. The film was released in the UK on Phil's birthday, (January 30th) Phil was given a Baymax cake from Disney as a gift. Maxresdefault.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static filename 640.gif Baymax.JPG Dan and phil at disney.jpg Male Technician one.gif DanAndPhilSIM.jpg Dan and Phil SIM.jpg YounowSnapshot Phil 1.jpg AmazingPhil.gif Raido.jpg Becky.gif Dil howlter twitter.jpg Dan whiskers.jpg Category:DanAndPhilGAMES Category:DanIsNotOnFire Category:AmazingPhil